Becoming a hero
by NicktheGreek
Summary: Luigi always felt that he wasnt accepted as a hero of his own. He always felt like a shadow to his brother's glory. He decided to prove his worth by taking on Master Hands challenge that not many have beaten. Can he do it?


**AYTHORS NOTE: I have swapped the order of master fortress with the double ganger battle due to finding the former kind of anti-climactic.**

 **I own nothing. Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo and all related parties.**

He knew what was next. He dreaded it. It was the final step to victory, and the hardest one to boot. Luigi didn't know why he was doing it. He just knew that if he wanted to prove his worth to others and to himself he would have to do it.

He was teleported to a strange platform in the middle of space. He recognized it. It was the so called "Final Destination" but it wasn't the same as it was when they were fighting amongst each other. It had a creepy vibe to it that reminded Luigi of a certain mansion.

An evil laugh was heard through the stage and echoed deep within Luigi striking him with fear. He recognized that laugh. It was of the life form that brought them all into this place to begin with. Master Hand.

Luigi didn't feel confident. Well he wasn't the most confident person in the world, quite the opposite actually, but when he saw the hand he couldn't help but let out a scream of terror. The hand wasn't phased by it in the slightest; in fact you could see that he was somewhat used to that reaction from newbies and veterans alike.

That didn't mean that he would go easy on the guy. He opened up the battle by forming into a fist and tried to smash him to the ground. Luigi's eyes widened and he barely managed to avoid being the main ingredient of a painful sandwich between the fist and the floor. While Master Hand was busy trying to get his fist stuck of the floor Luigi tried to use this distraction to his advantage and jabbed his hand with the most power he could muster towards the hand.

The results were shown immediately. Master hand flinched a bit from the power of the attack but continued his onslaught of attacks by shooting lasers from his fingers which Luigi couldn't help but get hit by the attack and flew a few feet back before crashing onto the hard ground.

Master Hand didn't stop there, and he flew into the distance and started flying through space at immense speeds aiming at Luigi. Luigi hadn't recovered from the lasers yet and even if he did he would have only seconds to dodge. The impact was huge as Luigi was flung off the stage.

Luigi quickly jumped back to the stage and went on the offensive as Master Hand was recovering from the attacks he made. He charged in place and flung himself to Master Hand and slammed to him headfirst with all the power he could muster. He continued by head butting him and shot a few fireballs to add the damage.

Master Hand started to limp. 'This isn't going well' he thought 'I was certain Luigi wouldn't pose that much of a threat. Time to call for backup'

As soon as he finished that thought a maniacal laugh was heard and Luigi froze in place. Chills rose up his spine as he turned around and saw the notorious hand known as Crazy Hand. His spastic movements made him wary of the upcoming assault while also distracting him from Master Hand.

That was a mistake.

Luigi got hit by an energy ball coming from Master Hand though he did dodge it when it came back from Crazy Hand. The deadly energy ball was like a toy to them and they didn't hesitate to play with it the game called "whack the Luigi", Luigi not wanting to participate, dodged the larger incoming energy ball and started hitting Master Hand again since if he finished him the fight was as good as over.

Crazy Hand wasn't about to let that happen as he went in the middle of Luigi's path and started to flail on the ground like we was being shocked or something. Luigi skidled to a halt but due to his slippery shoes he fell right on the middle of the attack. As he was being whacked by Crazy Hand Luigi made his top priority after this was over to get a new pair of shoes.

After getting out of range Luigi simply jumped over the still flailing around hand and dashed towards Master Hand only to find out he disappeared. Out instinct he dodged out of the way of another fist aiming at him and he started flailing his hands at a currently stuck Master Hand and just before he got up Luigi gathered all his might (though not much) he did a powerful uppercut on him.

Master Hand screamed from the pain. Then a strange black entity came off him Crazy Hand turned to his brother and took him to safety thus leaving Luigi to face this unshaped creature by himself.

Luigi hadn't left the battle unscathed. Far from it; He was filled with bruises and was slowly exhausted both physically and mentally.

The creature formed into a giant too big to actually stand onto the stage so he started attacking from the side of the platform with waves of energy and punches. Luigi was being flanged from the one attack to the next being combo'd to oblivion.

He managed to dodge the waves of energy and started attacking the giant's head with his smash attacks. The Giant retaliated by having a part of his body extend to a tumor which after a while exploded the blast capturing Luigi and flinging him off the stage again.

Luigi barely recovered by upper cutting himself on the stage and rushed again in the battle.

After another head butt the giant deformed into endless black dots but soon reformed again into a mix between a crocodile and a scorpion judging by its tail.

Luigi moved in for the attack but the creature dodged and bit him with its massive jaws. Quickly recovering, he dodged out of the way as the creature used a lightning attack that covered an area around it.

Luigi started spinning in place before moving towards the creature and hitting it multiple times with his final blow making it visibly flinch. He continued the assault by jabbing his hand forward multiple times accompanied by a few head butts and kicks.

The creature retreated to the other side of the stage baiting Luigi to come and attack it. Luigi didn't fall for the trick however and started throwing fireballs at it to damage the creature. The results were immediate as it came rushing back to Luigi at full force. The green plumber was prepared though as he had been charging his version of skull bash, as the other smashers nicknamed his green missile to get a reaction from him and they usually did as he complained that they are totally different and have no relation to each other.

But we are getting off topic here.

The Green missile went through the monstrous beast making it dissipate to small black dots yet again.

He didn't have enough time to celebrate though as they reformed yet again into a bunch of swords and as they flew themselves towards Luigi, He did what any sane man would do in that situation. Run for his life. The swords ended up slashing thin air and when they finished their attack Luigi jumped up to them and delivered a few solid kicks. The swords then suddenly disappeared. Looking up Luigi saw a horrifying sight; the five swords were hovering above him ready to slash him to pieces. Luigi's eyes widened as he narrowly dodged all 5 but he got hit by the shockwave the last one made when it crashed to the ground though he quickly recovered and started attacking the swords that were currently busy with getting unstuck from the ground.

One last swing of his arm was all it took for the swords to dissipate into the black storm. A new challenge presented itself to Luigi; a huge fortress revealed itself to him. He didn't know what happened. One thing was clear. He hasn't won yet, but he is close to victory as the fortress seemed like its last resort to him. With that thought in his mind, he took a step inside.

The fortress eerily reminded Luigi of the Great Maze probably the color choice and the enemies in there. Luigi pushed those thoughts away and wandered deeper into the fortress.

When he saw it he thought that it was the core. No, he KNEW it had to be the core. It had the shape and the pattern of a smash ball strangely enough it was connected to the walls through veins and was heavily guarded by various enemies. It was like it had a big sign with flashing lights saying; HERE IS THE CORE COME AND DESTROY IT.

That didn't mean it was unguarded.

Dodging lasers left and right while hitting creatures that resembled familiar enemies from his own land and from the other smashers he managed to clear the area. Now it was only him and the core.

And there was no one to stop him.

He attacked again and again and again but when he was about to lend the final shot everything went black.

Luigi found himself back on Final Destination battered and bruised physically and mentally exhausted.

He looked around the stage and saw a horrifying sight; those black creatures reformed into a copy of him! Luigi was shocked beyond relief and the copy mimicked that expression. If it was due to copying his movements or to make fun of him he didn't know.

He got the answer fairly quickly.

The copy dashed at him and started flailing its arms to him much like does. Luigi dodged and grabbed the copy pouncing on it before butt-stomping it. The clone responded with a spinning kick to Luigi's face. It continued its relentless assault by grabbing him jabbing him and it even used the Green missile technique on him! The nerve of that thing! Copying his moves like that! Luigi thought.

Luigi went on the offensive opening up with a charged Green missile to its face, followed by a relentless barrage of jabs and kicks. The clone tried to kick him but Luigi jumped over him and kicked him while in the air. Luigi quickly went up to the clone and started spinning in place, using his famous Luigi tornado attack, that would confuse the green plumber for a certain bandicoot if someone was that oblivious, scoring a lot of punches in the clones face. The clone barely touched the ground before flying again due to tasting a powerful uppercut when it crashed back into the ground it exploded into a multicolor explosion surprisingly, and Luigi was blinded by an overwhelming light.

When he could see again there was nothing else but the core. Giving a bright light it was shaped exactly like a smash ball and had the same pattern on it. Seeing what power it had, it didn't take him long enough to decide what to do.

He started beating it like a sandbag with all the power that he had left. After a strong hit it was knocked back a bit and it came back on its own. Luigi figured out what he had to do to destroy it.

After each hit it was knocked back a few more feet and after a while it started going really far but it kept coming back. Suddenly the core started shaking. It seemed like it was charging and was going to release a massive attack. It was either now or never. He went near it and uppercut it with all his might. And the core flew like it was a rocket ship and was heading to space though it went at max speed almost instantly and exploded of the distance.

The battle was won. He did it. Luigi couldn't contain himself from all the excitement and started changing poses, his own way of taunting, before teleporting.

What he received at the other and wasn't what he was expecting.

All the smashers were looking worryingly at him and he was confused. Wasn't this battle the same as everyone else's? He thought.

Master Hand came in like he read Luigi's thoughts

"Luigi I am terribly sorry" Master hand started. "The situation got out of hand. It was a miracle you made it out alive."

Luigi's eyes widened "Wait, you mean that creature wasn't part of the battle?"

"Of course it was not. I wouldn't go out of my way and make a creature that tried to kill my participants; maybe Crazy but he didn't do it nonetheless."

"So that _thing_ was out to kill me?" Luigi had started to freak out.

"Not specifically you probably anything that crossed its path. But you managed to defeat it nonetheless. Luigi you are a hero!"

Luigi was about to faint from the sheer rush of fridge horror that overwhelmed him after he realized exactly what happened. The beast that he fought wasn't part of the challenge. It wasn't holding back. It had legitimately tried to kill him. And he managed to defeat it.

Luigi wasn't someone to brag about his achievements. The reason everyone knew he had saved his brother and faced his worst fears was because of Mario himself; he wasn't ashamed to admit he got on a sticky situation and praised his younger brother for his courage.

But this was different. Everyone saw him fighting this unknown and lethal creature and defeating it single-handedly. Everyone was celebrating for Luigi's victory though he could see Gannondorf in the distance having a scowl on his face and giving Bowser a big bag of rupees, but he ignored it in favor of celebrating with the other smashers his victory.

He gained the respect of the smashers, Master hand and Crazy hand. He wasn't now the 'Green Mario' or the shadow of his brother. He had proved himself to everyone.

He became a hero.

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfic/one-shot! I am very satisfied with how this turned out. I want to hear your reviews people!**

 **Please Rate and Review :D**


End file.
